Wayhaught Mother's Day suprise
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: A Wayhaught Mother's Day Eve and Mother's Day. Nicole plans something for Waverly. Sorry I suck at summaries but hope you enjoy.


My first ever Wynonna Earp and Wyhaught story. I've been thinking for a while of writing a Wynonna Earp fanfiction. I have written other stuff for other shows, I just found this show a few months ago anyway. This will be a 2 short story, Mother's Day eve and then Mother's day itself. Happy Mother's Day to all the mother's out there!

* * *

**Mother's Day Eve**

* * *

Nicole and Waverly has both taken off from work for Monther's Day. They found out that Mrs. Earp was going to join them for dinner.

Nicole walks in the door with groceries for mother's day dinner. Waverly was in the other room with Wynonna and Doc. "Hey babe." Nicole puts the groceries down walking over to Waverly putting her arm around her girlfriend kissing her hello.

Waverly looks up at her sheriff girlfriend "Hi baby, how's my favorite sheriff?" Waverly holds her hand not caring about Wynonna and Doc being in the room.

Wynonna makes a clearing noise and Doc looks at her. Wynonna ignores Doc "Waverly she's the only sheriff of the town and she's your girlfriend. I get why she's your favorite because you've been dating each other for over a year." Wynonna says as she peeks to look at the couple.

"Baby I'm just gonna put these away, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Nicole kisses Waverley's head before putting the groceries away.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help Jeremy with a cure he's been working on." Doc said getting up, Wynonna looks at him.

"Come by the homestead when your done." Wynonna reaches out to touch Doc as he nods. Doc leaves before Waverly turns back to look at her sister.

"What do you and Doc have planned for tomorrow before we come to the homestead for dinner?" Waverly gets comfortable on the couch, Wynonna grabs the whisky on the table to take a swig at.

Wynonna looks at her sister before putting the whisky down. "I'm not sure, you know how weird Doc is. It will be a surprise of what him and I will do before you guys come over for dinner. I think mom is coming around 2 or 3 to start dinner. What do you love birds have planned for tomorrow?* Waverly looks at her sister as Wynonna talks./p

"I'm not sure what we are doing tomorrow yet. Well Nicole and I are making a vegan dish to bring over because I refuse to eat meat. I think Nicole and I will be helping each other make our meal for dinner tomorrow night." Waverly says as Nicole walked in to see if her girlfriend wanted anything.

"Waves, I'm done with putting the groceries away. Would you like a glass of wine?" Nicole stood next to her girlfriend looking at her smiling.

"No thanks babe. Come here and relax with me." Waverly pats the seat next to her on the couch. Nicole looks over at the Earp sisters of wanting to interrupt their sisterly time together, but Waverly wants the 3 of them to spend time together.

Nicole sits next to her girlfriend for awhile enjoying the quiet night with Wynonna and her sister Waverly, even though the sheriff just wanted to spend time with her woman. Wynonna stayed for a while till t was about 11pm, she really had to leave.

It was getting late and Wynonna had to leave to go to the homestead for the night. Wynonna says good night before leaving to go home.

Waverly went upstairs to their room to get ready for her night with her girlfriend, Nicole made sure everything was locked up before going up to their room. By the time Nicole came up to the room, Waverly was already under her bonus blankets.

Nicole went to the bed where Waverly was waiting for her. Waverly has this thing where she could never fall asleep without Nicole being in bed with her. With Nicole being the new sheriff of Purgatory, some days she gets home really late and Waverly had waited up for her. Even if Nicole was mad that her girlfriend waiting up for her at night to get home, she thought it was cute.

Nicole smiles at her girlfriend as she walks towards the bed. "Don't worry about changing for bed babe, it's not like we have Wynonna here. Besides I don't ever want Wynonna to see my baby naked, that's for my eyes only." Waverly smirks knowing that Nicole would feel the same way.

Nicole strips and gets in the bed next to Waverly. "If I wasn't exhausted, I would make love to you right now. I'm just exhausted from work today baby, and I'm gonna make sure that tomorrow is perfect for you." Nicole holds Waverly close to her cuddling with her.

"It's okay baby, I'm exhausted too it's been a very long day. I think we should sleep and then tomorrow we can make love if you want." Waverly closes her eyes wanting to go to sleep.

Nicole did the same, they fell asleep together. Holding each other close not wanting to be separated even in sleep.


End file.
